goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Cathy makes a grounded video out of me and gets grounded
Cathy makes a grounded video out of me and gets grounded is a grounded video and transcript by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on October 4th 2018 Cast * Cathy-Ivy * Kosta Karatzovalis * Kosta's Dad-Simon * Kosta's Mom-Grace * Dora the Explorer-Kayla * Dylan McCarthy-Himself * Diesel McCarthy-Diesel * Kate McCarthy-Kate * TJ McCarthy-David/Evil Genius/Zack Transcript * Cathy: I'm going to make a grounded video out of Kosta Karatzovalis for alway makes grounded videos out of me for a reason because he stole my Dora the Explorer DVD's for his newborn daughter. So I want revenge. * (GoAnimate, make you animations plays) * Cathy: Now I will make the video. * Text: 15 minutes later * Cathy: Now this video has been sent to YouTube, this will teach Kosta. * Text: At Kosta's office. * Kosta: Right, I'm going to watch Cinemassacre's new videos on YouTube. Hey, what's this. * Kosta's Dad: Kosta you killed Barney Oh (x15), * Kosta's Mom: He was your father's favorite TV character. * Kosta: Can I still watch TV? * Kosta's Dad: No, you are grounded. And for punishments, you will get beat up by Dora the Explorer. * Kosta: No (x15). I don't want to get beaten up by Dora the Explorer. * Kosta's Dad: * (Dora appears) * Dora the Explorer: Prepare for some bleeding. * Appears, Hides Dora the Explorer beating up Kosta Karatzovalis * Cathy: This video was made by CathyLoveDoraandBarney, aka Cathy. And by the Way, Don't Let Your Kids Watch It! * Kosta Karatzovalis: (Kidaroo's voice) OH (x30). WHAT, THE, MIDDLE FINGER, CATHY MCCARTHY JUST MADE A GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF ME, THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SH*T IS GOING TO GET IT. * (Kosta went downstairs) * Kosta's Dad: Oh hi Kosta, what's wrong? * Kosta Karatzovalis: you both are going to be made about this when I tell you? * Kosta's Mom: OK, we are listening? * Kosta Karatzovalis: Cathy McCarthy just made a grounded video out of me for getting revenge. * Kosta's Dad: What. * Kosta's Mom: She is so going to be grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for this, thanks for telling me this, I will call Cathy's family. * Text: At the McCarthy's house. * (The phone rings) * Dylan: I'll get it. * Kate McCarthy: Dammit Dylan get your own mobile phone next time. * Dylan: Hello... Oh Hi Kosta's parents, what's gives... She did what, oh my god, thanks for telling me, bye. * TJ: What did they say. * Dylan: That's Kosta's family, they said to me that my annoying sister Cathy made a grounded video out of Kosta Karatzovalis. * (The family in shock) * Warning: Turn down your Volume on low in: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. * (We see Kate McCarthy angry with a firey background surrounding her) * Kate McCarthy: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. CATHY (x7), GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW YOU BASTARD. * (Scary sound plays) * Kate McCarthy: Cathy, how dare you made a grounded video out of Kosta Karatzovalis, he was Dylan and TJ's favorite Youtuber, and you know you are not supposed to do that. Besides, Kosta is a good user, not a bad user, and now The Metal Punks is going to be outrage with you. * Cathy: But Mom, I'm sorry. * Kate McCarthy: Apology unaccepted. * Diesel McCarthy: What's going on honey? * Kate McCarthy: Dylan told me that Cathy made a grounded video out of Kosta Karatzovalis. * Diesel McCarthy: Oh (x10). Cathy Abigail McCarthy, how dare you made a grounded video out of Kosta Karatzovalis from The Metal Punks, you know he is not a bad user, he is a good user, and now rest of the community is going to go outrage on you. And, you have no right to made a grounded video out of Kosta Karatzovalis. * Cathy: But Dad, I'm sorry. * Diesel McCarthy: Apology denied, you are grounded for, 79884830327765375635635000, years. * Kate McCarthy: Go to your room now. * Cathy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Curse you The Metal Punks. * (The End) Category:2018 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Cathy McCarthy's Grounded Adventures Category:All Cathy McCarthy Deserves Category:Cathy Gets Grounded